narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jatai Uchiha
Jatai Uchiha (''lit. 'Snake Obi' ''うちはじゃたい) is a very skilled and world renowned shinobi - truly worthy of the S-rank. As one of the strongest members of Ryōiki, and a survivor of the legendary Uchiha Clan, Jatai is considered of in exceedingly high respect, especially concerning his unique awakening. One of his main defining features is remaining alive at the age of 420, as a result of one of his jutsu. Appearance Jatai, like most members of the Uchiha Clan pridefully adorns night-black hair, his own cut short and of jagged shape, contrasting to the lighter toned complexion of his skin, almost untouched by the bright sun of the Land of Fire. His face, which has unintentionally caught the attention of many a woman, bears a pair of two slender, black eyes, when seldom under the effects of his Sharingan, and they feature a certain dulling to them, as if no light had ever refracted off their black and white surface. His head is of average shape, and on the neck below a simple necklace can be found, made up of several small chains. Jatai's torso is layered by a drooping, dark-coloured coat, with circles and edging of gold at it's upturned collar; the attire not dissimilar to that of Kinshiro's. At the back of the collar, where the nape of the neck would be, is an imprint of the famed Uchiha crest. The bottom diagonal half of the coat is covered by a long white sash , which begins atop the left shoulder and is cut short just enough so that a small amount of Jatai's coat may sliver out, before ending abruptly just above the knees. On his feet are the usual black sandals, favoured by shinobi of all origins. Personality Overall, Jatai is a man of complicated persona, much affected by a complicated past, as are most of his legendary clan. To an outsider, Jatai appears as cold, callous and intimidating - driven by hatred and lacking of any kind of remorse. This is done on purpose, for the uchiha makes friends with few, and considers any others unnecessary and simply a burden, thus he tends to form actual bonds with stronger ninja, namely, Kinshiro and Atsuko Minori. The only times he withdraws his dark aura is when he is around such people, and though he may not go to visual extremities to portray his happiness, he will generally have a subtle smile and a posture of comfort. Again, like many of his lineage, Jatai was never so unwelcoming, and as a young adult he was capable of truly feeling love, as well as genuinely showing interest in the wonderful world around him. This all was dropped after his experiencing of several tragic events, otherwise known as the Curse of Hatred. In his particular circumstance, his lover, Sorayuki as well as everyone else he thoroughly cared about were massacred by the Senju, as a way to provide an opening in the main branches of the Uchiha Clan, as their actions would greatly reduce the income of food to the battle regiments. This ripped Jatai's heart to shreds, and was also the reason for his Mangekyō Sharingan's awakening. It was as he was clutching Sorayuki's body that he made his oath to murder every direct Senju Clan member, in the hope that his lover might forgive him. An unrealistic goal indeed, however there was no way logic could enter the bloodstorm that was his mind. After (a certain event which shall be filled in later as I am not up to it in his story yet), Jatai began to open up more, and things like love and happiness became a possibility. It seems his curse of hatred was lifted, for now. Story Birth and Training Jatai was born to a pair of happy Uchiha parents in the Era of the Warring States, as a new addition to a small settlement of Uchiha that had splintered off of the main clan to live a peaceful life - outside of the constant war. Though the group had no interest in fighting, they still kept strong ties with the rest of their clan, which eventually led to their demise. Raised as an energetic, helpful young boy, he was favoured by the rest of the settlement and soon became a part of their small farming business, where he became stronger and more agile as a result of the heavy duty work, and he met a kind girl, by the name of Sorayuki. The two became very good friends, and after many months, their friendship turned into something more. The two lovers made promises to never let their love die, and it was the same day that he swore to always protect her. At the age of 15, however, Jatai began to take an interest in fighting and weaponry, and it was clear that the famed skill of the Uchiha Clan was just waiting to be revealed from inside of him. Saying a temporal farewell to Sorayuki, he left for the main Uchiha Clan in the hopes to receive training to become a powerful ninja, and, of course, to impress his lover. His family's predictions were right, and Jatai was what one could call a prodigy, bearing exceptionally fast learning and unfathomable determination running in his blood - not to mention unnaturally high amounts of chakra. He was taught many fire-type ninjutsu and trained in the art of speed, stealth and slicing. These skills were used in real battle, as he insisted to take part in the war. During this war, Jatai experienced the first death of someone close to him, a fellow Uchiha comrade, and he gained his own two-tomoe Sharingan. Although at first these deaths depressed him greatly, he was consulted by Izuna Uchiha, and he began to take it a bit more light-heartedly. Many years passed, and at the age of 18, Jatai was a fine shinobi, more than worthy of the Uchiha title, and an A-rank at it's best. Longing for the smile of his beloved Sorayuki, he decided it was best to return to the farming settlement, saying that he would protect it - as an excuse. The Curse of Hatred Hell. Absolute Hell. Disaster would be an understatement. The settlement was gone - annihilated to be exact. Fields of torn, blood-bathed wheat crops, littered with almost unrecognisable corpses was all that could be found. Eyes wide, Jatai's third tomoe unravelled as he walked through what was once his home, and his mental fortitude told him what had happened. The village, an unguarded settlement that supplied many of the foods that the clan ate to survive, was also the weakest link in the chain, and removal of it would prove bad news to the Uchiha family. Only one other clan would do such a thing. The Senju. Tears splattered on the blood beneath him, creating blotches of clear amongst the red haze. And it was only after this event that Jatai felt pure sadness, and hatred raged prime inside of him. When he uncovered Sorayuki's dead body. And thus the Mangekyō would form... Newfound Goal In Jatai's mind, not only had his lover been killed, he had broken his lifelong promise to himself, to always protect her - no matter what. For hours he crouched over Sorayuki's body, in a delusional state of agony and hatred. When his tears were all spent, and he began to slightly accept what had happened, his mind became clear. Exceptionally clear. And he began the age-old realisation that there is no such thing as peace in this world. During this, he realised what his goal was, and he thought that by achieving said goal, Sorayuki might forgive him, even slightly, although he was too blinded by hatred already to know that Sorayuki would have forgiven him already. On that day, he swore that he would wipe out every direct Senju descendant in existence, annihilate their clan, and wipe them off the very pages of history. Hibernation Jatai knew that in order to wipe out the Senju he would need to be stronger, to reach even further than the Mangekyō Sharingan, and also that the wars would likely be resolved in the future. With this in mind, he spent 5 long years of pure training, where he learned many of the most powerful techniques he knows, and also gained access to the powers of his new sharingan, as well as becoming adept with the Scorch Release. Finally, by mastering the Yin and Yang chakra, Jatai developed a jutsu that would allow him to hibernate until a time in which the wars were over, so that he could strike when the clan was at their weakest. As he was so eager to use the technique, Jatai failed to perfect it, and when he used it, the chakra needed to sustain his body for such a length of time was more than expected, and in order to achieve his goal, he had to sacrifice his all-powerful sharingan to feed the jutsu. He fell into a deep sleep... Awakening of the Body It was approximately 400 years later that Jatai finally awoke, hidden beneath the earth just outside of what is now Konohagakure. Due to the both the effects of such a deep sleep and his lack of refining the jutsu, the uchiha had developed a serious case of amnesia, forgetting all of his past, including Sorayuki and what clan he was a member of. Confused and in need of food and water, Jatai entered the village and for many days stayed in a small inn, whilst familiarising himself with the village. During this time he began to accept Konoha and vice-versa, leading him to eventually, after gaining the trust of the current Hokage, become a shinobi of the village via a shortcut to the Jōnin Exams. For the next year, little notable events occurred, as Jatai carried out missions and the like bearing a status of a well known and trusted shinobi - generally loved by all. His skills at Būkijutsu and Taijutsu moderately increased, and the uchiha also picked up a few of the village's unique techniques also. Not once was he suspected of being of Uchiha lineage, both by those surrounding him and himself, as his eyes were still lost. Awakening of the Mind Ryōiki Purification Abilities Ninjutsu Taijutsu Genjutsu Senjutsu Būkijutsu Kekkei Genkai Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Physical Prowess Other Abilities Relationships *Was the lover of Sorayuki. *Shows great friendship with Kinshiro, as both an ally and rival. *Although he generally seems bothered by Atsuko Minori, he cares for her safety and does not dislike her. *Shows little emotion towards Fukuda Sen. *Dislikes Akira Hiroshima. *Has a huge hatred for Kitaro Shinji. Quotes Trivia *Despite the strength of his eyes, Jatai has yet to awaken a Susanoo. *Jatai uses extremely slightly edited images of Zeref from the popular series Fairy Tail. Category:Ninjaroy's Dojo